Nightmares
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Another One Shot About 11 And My OC... Trying To Stop Using Luna So Much And Decided To Try And Expand My Comfort Zone With Other Characters. 11/OC


_The children were screaming as the great glass citadel cracked above their heads. The once burnt orange sky turning black with smoke from burning TARDIS' and time lords. The whole city was on fire and I couldn't do anything to help. I ran to to where my home would've been, seeing it burnt to the ground. Frantically, I searched the ashes for my family and found my son. He was barely breathing as I moved his head to rest on my lap. _

" _Mummy, I'm scared" he whispered, gasping towards the end. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I stroked his hair, trying to soothe away all his worries. _

" _You'll regenerate honey". I lied. He was too young to do it. His body hadn't fully developed all the organs needed but I couldn't let him know. How do you tell your only child he's going to die? It's impossible._

_He smiled slightly, his eyes half shut, pale skin grey with ash. _

" _I'm getting tired mummy. Is it normal?" I stifled a sob with my hand, nodding quickly._

" _Don't be sad mummy, I'll see you in a minute" I let out my sobs and held him closer to me as his hearts slowly started to fail and as his breath came in pants. _

" _I love you darling. I always will" I murmured into his ear._

" _I love you too mummy... forever and always". He gave his last breath and the light faded from his eyes. The once lively blue turned dull and lifeless as he stared into nothing. Eyes once all seeing turning glassy with death. That's when my hearts broke. I kept him too my chest, hoping he would wake up but knowing he never would._

" _Emma! Emma! Please say you're still alive!" I heard someone shouting my name through the thick ashy fog cloud. A blurred figure came into view until the doctor came into full view, his eyes glazed over and tears staining his cheeks. He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around me. _

" _I'm so sorry Emma but we've got to go" with that said, he grabbed me around my waist and picked me up. I screamed and struggled against him, trying to get to my son. _

" _I'm not leaving him! Not here! And not like this!" he wasn't having any of it. Before I knew what was happening, I was in a TARDIS. I tried to open the doors but he had locked them. I banged and banged against them, begging him to let me out._

" _He can't stay there! He's alone down there! Let me out !" he set the TARDIS to it's destination before walking across the console room and gathering me into his arms. I cried into his chest, gripping onto him for dear life. _

" _NOOOOOO!"_

I woke with a jolt, my hearts pounding painfully against my rib cage as it rose and fell from my panting. Tears flowed from my eyes and I allowed them. I always had this nightmare. It constantly haunted my sleep. The look on his face as we watched our home burn with our families. Our children, his grand children died with that planet.

Of course we both moved on. It took a couple of centuries and some regenerations but we managed. Slowly, the pain began to dull down until it was a constant ache instead of an intense burning in my chest.

I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. The lights flickered on and I silently thanked the TARDIS, knowing it could read my mind. Splashing water on my face. My usually happy emerald eyes were hazel from the dreams, it wasn't unusual for them to do that. Then there was my mahogany hair that was a tangled mess. I sighed and grabbed my comb, running it through gently so I didn't snag it. Once finished, I walked back into my room. Sat on my bed was the Doctor, his hair dishevelled and his striped pyjama's crumpled up. I smiled slightly at the sight before sitting next to him.

" Nightmares?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded.

" How did you know?" he chuckled a little, pulling me into his lap then wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. The feel of his heart beats against my backs got mine beating at the regular rhythm.

" I could hear you screaming from my room. What was it this time?" I closed my eyes to fight against the images that came flooding back.

" When you 'saved' me" I spat, venom coating it. It wasn't his fault but to think I could've been with my son right now.

" I couldn't let you die too" he murmured, his face buried in the side of my neck.

" B-But I lied to him... I told him he was going to regenerate. I said he was supposed to be sleepy then he was going to see me again but instead he died and I wasn't there with him!" I could feel myself becoming more angry but I couldn't control it. I'd kept it in for so long. He didn't know about anything that happened before he found me except my son's death. That was it.

He pulled me closer again and began to stroke my hair. It felt nice.

" It's not your fault Em. I mean, what would I have done without you?" he asked. I giggled lightly.

" Probably not wear that bow tie". He gasped at me, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

" Bow ties are cool! I love the tie dye one you bought me". I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Thanks doc, you always know how to cheer me up". He smiled and kissed my cheek, his lips lingering a few more moments then necessary. As he pulled away, our eyes locked and instantly, I felt my eyes lighten up to emerald.

" And you're a good friend" I said again, kissing his cheek but closer to his mouth this time. He copied it, getting closer to my lips.

" And you're always there for me" I pecked the corner of his mouth and just as I pulled away, he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my mouth to his. The kiss was sweet and loving but had a little edge to it. I increased it a little but he happily took over. He pulled me closer then fell backwards onto the bed...


End file.
